


Won’t Let No One Break Your Heart

by supergirl_swift



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Pride, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, LGBT, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/pseuds/supergirl_swift
Summary: Lena Luthor finally leaves the trailer park and her abusive drug addict boyfriend. Kara Danvers has missed her best friend dearly and is overcome with joy when Lena shows up at her doorstep.AU - Kara is NOT Supergirl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this fic and I’ve been so excited to post the first chapter so here it is!
> 
> \- D

Lena Luthor lay completely still on the couch in the trailer—the trailer park where she found herself time and time again. Lena’s pathetic drug addict boyfriend was on top of her. They were having sex... well, Lena’s boyfriend was. Lena just laid there and waited for him to finish so she could finally get in the shower. 

“Okay babe, I’m done. Gonna go grab a smoke.” Jake stretched his chapped lips into a twisted smile, displaying his yellowed, crooked teeth. 

Lena hated her boyfriend. Jake was a drug addict, for starters, and also physically abusive. She couldn’t help but blame herself for the pain she was being put through: Lena thought that she had been raised better than to endure the abuse, and yet, here she was living in a goddamn trailer park with a man who used her body as a violent form of therapy. Lena being with Jake didn’t even make sense considering she was gay but somehow, he had caught her and spun millions of beautifully awful lies that she believed. At first, Lena told herself that Jake hurt her because he was hurting, she lied to her friends about the bruises that somehow always managed to present themselves at the most inconvenient times, and she always defended Jake no matter the cost. 

Now the days dragged on, and Lena kept telling herself she would leave Jake but she never went through with it. Besides, Jake was doing considerably well recently, he hadn’t hit her four days. That’s something, right? 

Kara Danvers found it strange that Lena Luthor, her best friend, had completely cut Kara out of her life. She didn’t think she had done anything to Lena, but she had just reached a whole year without seeing Lena. Alex continued to try to reassure Kara, they both knew she was okay and still in National City, but L Corp had gone under new management ever since Lena went missing. Kara shook her head. No. Lena wasn’t missing, Kara would never forgive herself if Lena was out there hurt. 

“Kara?” Alex’s voice snapped Kara out of her thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Kara pouted but joined Alex on the couch wrapped up in blankets. 

“Are you thinking about Lena again?” Alex sighed and could see the sadness in Kara’s eyes. 

“How could I not be? She’s my best friend Alex and she pushed me away. It doesn’t make any sense.” Kara shook her head and felt tears run down her cheeks as Alex wrapped her arms around the younger blonde. 

“She’ll come to you when she’s ready. I know Lena loves you as much as you love her, okay?” Alex smiled and put on Kara’s favorite movie—The Titanic. Alex hated the movie but it was so on-brand for her younger sister. 

The two sisters held each other tightly as the movie played and Kara stuffed her face with bowls full of M&M’s. 

“Alex I’m tired, I’m going to go... go to bed.” Kara yawned, she had already fallen asleep mid-sentence. 

Kara picked herself up off of the couch and walked into her and Alex’s shared bedroom—they had shared a room since they were seven so why change now?  
Kara’s side was uncharacteristically messy, and she almost tripped over a pair of sneakers as she stepped into the room. She climbed into her bed and flipped off the light switch before rolling onto her side. 

The last thing Kara heard before drifting off the sleep was Alex’s shitty crime show blaring from the other room, it was a normal night in the Danvers house.

Lena woke up from the couch to loud screaming and cheering from outside their trailer. Jake was high again, this wasn’t a surprise to Lena so she did what she always does—tried to go back to sleep. Lena had just closed her eyes when the door to the trailer burst open. 

“You little SLUT!” Jake screamed and grabbed Lena by the hair pulling her out of the trailer and into the dirt yard. 

“Shut up Jake, we both know you’re high.” Lena spat at him from the ground. 

“Oh Lena, baby girl, you’re going to regret ever saying that.” Jake snickered and jerked Lena’s chin toward him. 

Lena made the potentially fatal mistake of rolling her eyes at him and that’s when she felt a sharp jab in her rib cage, and the sensation repeated itself over and over again until Jake finally spat on the ground and went back inside the trailer. Lena rolled over and tried to push herself up slowly—her ribs ached and she could feel blood trickling under her shirt. Lena stumbled out of the trailer park, she only had enough money for one cab and maybe one night in a motel room. The brunette woman raised her arm and waved a taxi down to take her into National City. 

Alex jaw dropped open when the door opened and in walked her girlfriend Sam. 

“Baby! You’re back from D.C!” Alex squealed, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Yeah! I know I came back a couple of days early, I wanted to surprise you.” Sam beamed at her girlfriend. 

“Where’s Ruby?” Alex frowned, she missed her adopted daughter so much. 

“At a friends house, I wanted tonight to be just us.” Sam winked and pulled her onto the couch, the two of them piled under blankets. 

“I miss her, Sammy,” Alex whined and kissed Sam’s cheek. 

“I know you do, she’ll be here tomorrow. Unless you’re coming back to our place?” Sam asked her, blushing furiously. 

“I’m sure Kara won’t mind. There’s such thing as too much sister time, right?” Alex laughed and looked over into the room that they shared, Kara was sound asleep. 

“I missed you so much, Alex,” Sam said between placing light kisses in her hairline. 

“I missed you too, my love.” Alex leaned into Sam so her head was resting in the crook of Sam’s neck. 

The black haired women held Alex in her arms as the two of them shared a beer and exchanged laughs. The night wound down with Sam puking—she was such a lightweight—and Alex helping her clean up. 

“God, you’re the worst. You threw up on my new sweater.” Alex groaned but Sam just laughed and splashed water at her. 

“Okay, you’re all cleaned up. Let’s get you into bed, angel.” Alex gushed at the taller women and the two of them climbed into Alex’s bed together. 

Lena stumbled out of the taxicab and checked herself into a shitty motel down the road. She hadn’t realized how cold it was, all she had on was a ratty pair of sweatpants and a flannel that used to be Jake’s. Lena cringed at the sight of bugs flying around in her room but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. The dark haired woman lifted up her shirt to examine the bruise Jake left. Her ribs were swollen purple and there was dried blood on the inside of her shirt. Fuck, Lena thought, there was no way she could afford a visit to a hospital. Lena Luthor didn’t think she’d ever fall asleep, the walls were so thin and all she could hear was desperate teenagers. Worst of all, Lena was embarrassed, she had lost her dignity, as well as her position as CEO of L Corp to this pathetic excuse for a man.  
In the beginning, Jake treated Lena well and besides occasionally smoking pot, and he was a good guy. But the years went on and Jake fell into harder drugs, accused Lena of cheating, forced her out of National City and would beat her most nights. Lena pushed these thoughts out of her head, pulled the covers up to her chin and fell asleep with scratchy sheets and stained walls. 

Lena checked out of the hotel early and headed down the main street of National City. Lena felt the pressure of tears building up behind her eyes as she passed by L Corp and Catco Media. It was only a few blocks to Kara and Alex’s apartment and Lena was trembling by the time she was standing outside of their door. Lena knocked on the door softly. Kara opened the door and gasped at the almost-foreign sight in front of her. Lena’s eyes watered as her best friend pulled her into what seemed like the tightest hug ever.  
Lena Luthor was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Lena/Kara but there will be other characters (Sam, Ruby, Alex) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> also sorry this chapter is shorter 
> 
> \- D

“Ow, Kara just hold on.” Lena groaned to Kara who was still holding her tightly.

“Sorry, I got a little bit excited.” Kara let go and beamed at her best friend.

“Yeah, you’re like a puppy. It’s just my rib cage.” Lena winced remembering how hard Jake had kicked her.

“What do you mean? Let me see.”

“Kara, it’s okay really—“ Lena was interrupted by Kara lifting up her shirt and exposing her pale skin to the cold air. Her eyes widened as she saw the obvious purple bruises.

“Holy shit Lee. We need to get you to the hospital now.” Kara poked Lena’s swollen ribs, making her body scream out in pain.

“Kara, I can’t go to the hospital. I can’t afford it.” Lena sighed and could see the sadness building in Kara’s eyes.

“Well then, Alex and I will pay for it, you need to get this checked out,” Kara argued, pulling on Lena’s hand.

“Kara, I can’t! I just can’t, okay?”  
“Can you at least tell me why?” Kara asked, sitting down on the couch.

“I was high last week... I won’t pass the drug test. And, if I do, Jake will come after me.” Lena almost gagged at the mention of his name.

“Jake did this?” Anger was evident in Kara’s features as she pulled Lena into a hug.

All Lena could do was nod and cry into Kara’s arms. Kara stroked her hair and the two of them snuggled on the couch watching Friends re-runs.

“Let me get you a clean change of clothes.” Kara dashed off into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

“Here. Alex should be home tonight, she’s with Sam but you can stay in the guest room like you always do,” Kara smiled.

“I missed you, Kara, and I am so sorry I let him control me for so long.” Lena wiped her eyes, she hated seeming weak.

“Hey, Lee, look at me. None of this is your fault, okay? I’m just happy you’re safe.” Kara put her arm around her.

“How about we go get your favorite for dinner?” Kara laughed and grabbed her car keys.

“Big Belly Burger?” Lena’s eyes went wide and a huge smile spread across her face for the first time in ages.

Kara laughed at her reaction and the two of them left her apartment hand in hand.

“Mom! Alex!” Ruby ran to embrace the two of them.

“Hey, you! How was the sleepover?” Alex smiled, ruffling Ruby’s hair.

“It was okay.” Ruby shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Sam asked Ruby, still holding hands with Alex.

“Kara just texted, if you’re down for burgers.” Alex smiled at the two of them.

“Yes! I missed her too.” Ruby smiled and followed her mom and Alex out the door.

Kara waved Ruby, Sam, and Alex over to their booth. Alex gasped audibly when she saw Lena, she was practically running over to give the shorter woman a hug. Kara felt her heart grow when Ruby came over and gave her a big hug, begging to sit next to her. Sam mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Kara, happy to see Ruby considered her a family member just like Alex.

“So Lena...” Alex started but Kara shook her head telling her not to push it.

“It’s good to be home.” Lena grinned, trying to change the subject.

Their food arrived quickly and Alex insisted at throwing fries at Kara despite her protests. Ruby soon joined in with Alex even though Sam was frowning at her. Next thing Kara knew, everybody was throwing fries at each other and laughing just like Lena had never left. Kara and Alex spent the next five minutes arguing over who was going to pay— Sam and Lena sat there awkwardly as the two arm-wrestled to decide. Kara won and started smiling and shouting at the top of her lungs.

“HA! I beat you! Take that, Alex!” Kara giggled and handed the waiter her credit card.

Kara and Lena went back to Kara’s place for the night, but Alex decided to stay at Sam’s, ignoring Kara’s teasing.  
Lena stepped into the guest bedroom, it looked exactly as she remembered it. It was themed pink and green with a light pink canopy and on the duvet cover, there were little cartoon cactuses. Kara had hung string lights around the mirror as well as some old polaroids of everybody— Sam, Alex, Kara, and herself. Lena smiled at the memories, the polaroids ranged from Kara and Alex’s birthday all the way to Christmas and Fourth of July.

“Lee? You okay?” Kara’s silhouette appeared in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

“Yeah, just nostalgic.” Lena smiled weakly and Kara joined her, sitting on the floor.

Kara got up and brought Lena a fresh pair of pajamas and a toothbrush. God, she was so lucky to have Kara as a best friend.

“Did you bring anything with you besides those clothes?” Kara frowned.

Lena shook her head, her gaze trained on the wooden floor.

“It’s okay hun, we’ll go shopping this weekend and I’m sure L Corp would be more than happy to have you.” Kara nudged her shoulder, beaming widely.

“Okay,” Lena whispered.

“Okay,” Kara answered back, squeezing Lena’s hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more Alex/Sam but I promise chapter 4 is all Supercorp! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for kudos and comments :)
> 
> \- D

Kara was fumbling around in the kitchen, trying to find something for Lena to eat before she went off to Catco. 

“Kara? Are you up already?” Lena rubbed her eyes and joined her in the kitchen. 

Kara answered by handing her a cup of coffee, a tired smile plastered on her face. 

“Thank you.” Lena returned the smile and took a sip of the coffee. 

“Lena? Are you okay? I mean, you always told me to stay away from drugs and stuff but then you fell into it... what happened?” 

“I mean, I’m not okay, but I will be. I fell into all of it because Jake wanted company when he smoked and it was just easier that way, fewer beatings.”

“I’m glad you’re home Lena, I have to go to work now but I’ll see you later. Love you!” Kara blew her a kiss and shut the door quietly behind her. 

Lena finished her coffee but the aftertaste was uncharacteristically sour. Lena’s stomach was knotted and heavy as she undressed to get in the shower. The water was clean which was a nice surprise compared to the trailer park, but then again, Jake was spending so much money on drugs that he never paid bills.

Lena let the water rinse through her raven-black hair and she forced Jake out of her mind. The shampoo smelled just like Kara, or maybe, Kara smelled just like the shampoo. Lena couldn’t tell but the smell was comforting to her, Kara was the only one who didn’t treat her like she was damaged goods. Lena turned off the shower water and wrapped a towel around her, Lena examined herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were sunken in and her skin was too pale, it was almost white. She got changed into one of Kara’s dresses, a dark emerald green like Lena’s eyes— she knew she shouldn’t wear it but it was always Lena’s favorite, besides, Kara wouldn’t mind. Lena applied some lipstick, the only shade Kara had was light pink. It wasn’t her style,but it wasn’t too bad.Lena slipped on some of Kara’s black heels— thankfully, they were the same shoe size— and headed out the door to pick her up a snack and bring it by Catco. 

“Happy two years and six months, Sammy!” Alex smiled, kissing her girlfriends cheek. 

“Thank you, my love, you too!”

“Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise, Alex, hold on!” Sam sped out of the parking lot. 

Alex watched as the National City turned into countrysides and rolling green hills. Sam turned up *NSYNC on the radio and started dancing with the windows of the car down. 

“You’re such a dork, Sam!” Alex laughed and playfully slapped her arm but even she was singing along. 

Sam turned the speakers all the way up as the couple sped past cactuses, they were all alone on an open road. Alex’s heart was about to burst with love for this wonderful woman sitting next to her, she needed to touch her, to kiss her, to tell her she loved her. Alex just needed to. 

“Sam. Pull over,” Alex said urgently, after all, the situation was pressing. 

Sam jerked over to the side of the road, her eyes reflecting concern and confusion. 

“I’m not hurt Sammy, relax.” 

“Then what is it?” Sam frowned, her brows were furrowed.

Alex rested her palm on Sam’s cheek, her other hand tangled in Sam’s hair. Alex leaned in to kiss Sam gently. Sam’s lips parted with hers and the two of them held onto each other tightly. 

“I love you, Sam, I am so lucky to call you mine.” Alex blushed as Sam kissed her forehead lightly. 

“I love you too baby. Now, are you ready for the surprise?” 

Alex nodded, there was still a faint pink color lingering on her cheeks as Sam squeezed her hand and drove down the road. 

“Kara?” Lena’s voice echoed through the empty hallways of Catco. 

“She’s on the balcony!” A young girl Lena hadn’t seen before pointed outside. 

“Thank you…?” Lena questioned, looking for a name. 

“I’m Nia Nal. Kara and I are reporters together.” Nia smiled and shook Lena’s hand. 

“Lena Luthor,” Lena replied her insecurities masked by a shield of false confidence. 

“So I’ve heard.” Nia laughed and turned back to her laptop. 

Lena walked out onto the balcony and held out a box of donuts for Kara. 

“Nice dress Luthor. It looks better on you than it did on me.” Kara smiled and looked inside the bag. 

“I brought you a snack, I’m assuming you forgot lunch.” Lena laughed lightly, Kara was always horrible at remembering lunch. 

“Oh! Donuts! I love you, Lee, nobody knows me better.” Kara’s face lit up and she carefully hugged Lena to avoid crushing her ribs. 

“Come home with me Kara, I know you’re tired.” Lena pulled her hand. 

Kara just rolled her eyes but complied as Lena pulled Kara all the way to the parking lot before driving the two of them home. 

“Sammy, where are we?” Alex whined, although the sunset was gorgeous, she was getting restless. 

“Almost there hun, I can see it.” Sam bit her lip, she was scared Alex would hate it. 

Minutes later, Sam pulled into a tiny parking lot— there was a small diner car sitting out in the desert. 

“You took me to a diner in the middle of nowhere?” Alex wasn’t angry, just confused.

“Not just any diner, I used to go here every year on my birthday.” Sam took Alex’s hand in hers and pulled her towards the restaurant.

“That’s so sweet, thank you for sharing this with me.” Alex placed a light kiss on Sam’s lips almost as if a butterfly had landed on them. 

“Shall we?” Sam smiled, getting out of the car. 

“We shall.” Alex laughed, looking lovingly at her partner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry this chapter took a while but i’m glad it’s finally up! just so you know i put one of the greys anatomy characters in the next couple chapters because it fits the storyline.
> 
> minor warning for violence/medical drama
> 
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- D

When Lena and Kara were in high school, Lena bought Kara a mint green bunny that she ironically named Toothpaste. Kara had kept Toothpaste after all these years and there Lena Luthor was, lying in bed cradling a little mint green bunny. Kara had promised to take her shopping, but she never had enough time. Finally, more than a month after Lena returned Kara decided to take the dark-haired woman shopping. Every time Kara would come on to see if Lena had woken up, she pretended to be asleep. It wasn’t that Lena didn’t want to spend time with her best friend, it was that she didn’t want Kara spending all of her paychecks on her. The clock read eleven am when Lena finally hoisted herself out bed. She rubbed her eyes and threw on a sweater and jeans before applying some more of Kara’s pink lipstick. Lena pushed open the guest bedroom door and greeted Kara with a hug. 

“You ready to go get some clothes?” Kara grabbed her car keys and handed Lena the iced coffee that she had gotten for her earlier. 

“I feel bad... it’s your money.”

“Lee, it’s okay! I got you.” She kissed Lena’s cheek, it was friendly but still made Lena blush profoundly. 

Lena and Kara climbed into Kara’s car and left National City to go to Lena’s favorite outlets just outside the city. Kara parked the car — she did a poor job and took up practically two spots. Lena just chuckled at her clumsy best friend. The smiling blonde dragged Lena into a candle store, Kara insisting that she needed more candles. 

“Kara! You definitely don’t need more candles.” Lena whined and wrinkled her nose at all of the smells. 

“Everybody needs more candles, my love.” Kara winked and started pulling multiple candles off of shelves. “Which one: Birthday cake or apple pie?” 

“Apple pie, duh! Fall scents are the best.” Lena smiled and Kara skipped up to the counter to pay. 

“Okay! Where do we start for you?” Kara followed Lena outside into the warm weather. 

“I dunno.” Lena’s gaze was glued to the tiled floor, embarrassed to ask to go to the more expensive stores. 

“Okay then J. Crew it is, you always pull that shit off.” Kara laughed and held the door open for Lena. 

Kara leafed through various dress pants on hangers before settling on grey plaid pants and a simple black pair. 

“You should try these on!” Kara exclaimed, picturing how nice Lena’s curves would look in the pants she chose. 

“Yeah, I grabbed a couple of collared shirts too, is that okay?” Lena’s brow furrowed, a telltale sign that she was anxious. 

Kara just nodded, smiling sweetly, and waited outside the fitting rooms for Lena. 

“Kara? Come in here now... please.” Lena waved Kara into the dressing room with a panicked look in her green eyes. 

“Those pants and shirt look so good! What’s wrong Lee?” Kara pressed her hand lightly into the small of Lena’s back. 

“Look,” Lena whispered, wide-eyed, lifting up the collared shirt. 

Her ribs were swollen a dark purple, almost black and there was a small piece of bone sticking out. It definitely did not heal properly. 

“Okay, I know you don’t want to go to the hospital, but now you have to.” Kara rushed Lena out the door throwing money to the employees — the outfit still looked great. 

Kara threw the car into drive and sped down the highway until she skidded into the ER parking lot with Lena in her arms bridal style. She was too shocked and in pain to walk.

“My best friend! You need to help her please, any room!” Kara’s voice was frantic toward the receptionist. 

“Yes, okay! Room 207 please, Dr. Addison Montgomery will be right with you.” The nurse tried to smile at Kara but she was already rushing into the room. 

Lena slowly undressed, wincing at contact with her rib cage and changing into the hospital gown. Her ribs looked worse than she had remembered and suddenly she was embarrassed to be in the same room as Kara looking like this. Lena’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a tall red hair woman walking in. 

“Hello! I’m Dr. Montgomery. What can I do for you two?” She flashed a smile that was much too comforting for an emergency room doctor. 

Lena didn’t speak and Kara was practically drooling over the doctor — not that Lena was jealous — so Lena just rolled up her shirt. 

“How long ago did this happen? It looks really infected.” Addison pushed, despite the discomfort reading on Lena’s face. 

“Five weeks ago.” Lena looked at Kara embarrassed to face the wrath of her doctor.

“Okay... well, I’m going to give you an ultrasound to see if there’s any build up of fluid, does that sound all right?” She waited for Lena’s verbal response. 

“Yes, that’s fine.” Lena signed and Kara gently took her hand and squeezed it. 

Doctor Montgomery squeezed the cool gel onto Lena’s abdomen and carefully rubbed over the area to get a good look on the monitor. 

“The good news is, there’s no fluid and it’s only a very small operation to repair the bone.” Addison smiled at them. 

“What’s the other news?” Kara insisted, she couldn’t stand Lena being hurt. 

“Miss Luthor, are you aware that you’re pregnant?” Dr. Montgomery asked and watched Lena’s eyes fill with fear and her jaw drop open. 

“She can’t be pregnant! That’s impossible she hasn’t been with somebody since—“ Kara’s blue eyes went wide when she realized what this meant for her best friend. 

“You said something about a procedure? When can that happen?” Lena frowned at the doctor. 

“I can schedule it for four hours from now but you can’t eat anything,” the doctor said, leaving the blonde and raven-black haired women to process this mess by themselves. 

“Lena I am so—“ Kara stopped talking upon hearing Lena cry lightly. 

“Kara, just don’t say anything. Please just sit with me.” Lena scooted over in the hospital bed and curled into Kara’s chest. 

Kara had never seen Lena in a more vulnerable state, not even when her mother was arrested. This Lena was different, she was delicate, she wouldn’t say a word to Kara, and she just wanted to be held. Kara braided Lena’s hair just like she would when they were younger and finally Lena spoke. 

“You’re not judging me, Kara, how come?” Lena’s voice came out as a raspy whisper. 

“Because I love you and you’re my best friend and you deserve the world.” Kara smiled at Lena and hugged her as tightly as she could without hurting her. 

“I’m scared, puppy.” Lena choked out a laugh when seeing Kara’s fond reaction to the old nickname. 

“I’ll be right here the whole time.” Kara blushed and the two of them anxiously awaited Dr. Montgomery’s return. 

4 Hours Later

Lena was wheeled out of her room until they reached the operation room— Kara wasn’t allowed in which just about broke Lena’s heart. The nurses slowly transferred Lena onto the cold metal table, the contact with it made her gasp. The light above her was blinding and the last thing she could remember was Addison telling it would all be okay. Lena breathed into the mask softly and her eyelids began to droop. Before she knew it, she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating! i am so excited for you guys to read this one and I am glad you have enjoyed all of the updates so far :)
> 
> \- D

Kara Danvers was a stress eater, it had only been an hour since Lena came out of surgery and Kara had eaten two muffins, three candy bars, and a hot chocolate. She was pacing furiously around Lena’s bed and fidgeting with her glasses. Doctor Montgomery said that Lena wouldn’t wake up for the next couple of hours but Kara couldn’t leave her like this. Her phone was buzzing like crazy from Alex, who was wondering why Kara wasn’t at home. 

“With Lena, talk later!” Kara typed out quickly and continued pacing. 

Alex answered Kara’s text right away as she usually does but Kara was too worked up to answer it. Addison walked in moments later, frowning once seeing that Kara was still up waiting for Lena. 

“You should really get some rest, it’s going to be hard for you too because of the trauma she’s experienced.” Addison guided her to the chair in the corner. 

“I can’t sleep when she’s like this, she’s my best friend, I need to be here.” Kara sighed and looked down at her shoes.

“Okay, my shift is ending, if you need anything call for a nurse.” Addison smiled and shut the door behind her. 

Kara sat through the next couple of hours very impatiently, it seemed that Lena might never wake up. Kara was drifting off to sleep in the chair in the corner when she heard the familiar deep and confident voice. 

“Kara?” Lena’s eyes blinked open and she gestured for her to come closer. 

“Lena! You’re awake and you’re safe and it’s okay and I’m right here and everything’s gonna be fine and—.” Kara rambled, squeezed her hand. 

“Kara,” Lena warned playfully, cutting her off.

“I know, I’m sorry, I do that—“ Kara was interrupted again by Lena putting a finger over her lips. 

“Shh, Kara. Kiss me.” Lena said, her expression completely sincere. 

“What? Lena you’re still completely affected by all the drugs they gave you, you’re not thinking straight,” Kara sputtered but she could feel warmth in her cheeks. 

“I am serious, Kara, we both know it. Please.” Lena’s electrifying green eyes seemed to be pleading and Kara couldn’t take it any longer. 

Kara placed her fingers lightly in Lena’s hair and Lena leaned into Kara’s lips with her own. Lena was gentle— not at all what Kara expected— and somehow her lips tasted like sadness, something Kara would have to change. Kara pressed her mouth against Lena hard, craving more of her taste. Kara was shocked by how badly and how long she had wanted this. 

Kara kissed confidently, she didn’t ramble or stutter or say she was scared, Lena thought. Kara’s lips were chapped and rough but it was comforting in a way, it made sense. Lena appreciated things that have an answer, things that make sense— Kara and her being together was one of those things. 

“Kara.” Lena breathed, pulling away from Kara slowly. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re good.” 

“Oh god. You are definitely still doped up.”

Lena let a soft grin cover her face as she fell back asleep. Exhaustion swept over every bone in her body and for once in her life, Lena let it take over. 

Alex was supposed to be taking Ruby out for ice cream but instead, she was fretting over the fact that Kara was M.I.A with Lena. 

“Alex, can we please go now?” Ruby tugged on her shirt sleeve.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, let’s go.” Alex took her hand and smiled. 

Alex and Ruby piled into the car— Ruby groaning when Alex put on rock music instead of Ruby’s favorite pop. Alex shifted into gear and started driving down the road toward Ruby’s choice ice cream shack. Suddenly, Alex’s phone began to ring and she fumbled to pick it up. Kara had finally seen her messages. 

“What’s up, little sis? Are you okay?” Alex said into the phone. 

“A lot. Lena is in the hospital, she’s fine now but she’s pregnant. Oh, and she kissed me.” Kara was whispering and Alex almost couldn’t hear her. 

“She’s what? From... Jake?” Alex winced, she could just remember when Lena and he had just started dating. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what she’s going to do.” Kara sighed and Alex could hear hospital monitors in the background. 

“Okay, I’ll come home tonight. I’m with Ruby so I have to go but hang in there! I love you.” Alex tried her best to hold it together in front of Ruby. 

“Love you too.” Kara choked out and hung up the phone. 

Alex had gotten so caught up in her phone call she didn’t notice that she was speeding. Ruby looked at her confused, with scared eyes and Alex beat herself up for letting Ruby worry about her. 

“Come on honey, let’s go get your ice cream.” Alex smiled and pulled out her wallet, following Ruby to the small stand. 

Lena’s vision was extremely blurry when she woke up once again and Kara was hovering over her with a bashful grin on her face. 

“What’s the look for?” Lena snickered at how much Kara looked like she did in high school at that moment. 

“What look?” Kara put her hands on her hips, trying to size up Lena, who somehow could still look menacing in a hospital bed. 

“The look you get after you kiss somebody. I know you too well Kara, who was it this time? Perhaps my doctor— Addison?” Lena bit her lip, teasing Kara might be her second favorite thing in the world, the first being Kara herself. 

“What? No. Lena if I remember correctly you kissed me.” Kara smirked, she had got Lena there. 

“You got me there, Danvers. When can we leave?” Lena whimpered and peeled the covers off of herself. 

“I haven’t asked, do you want me to call the nurse?” Kara asked, squeezing Lena’s hand lightly. 

All Lena did was nod, clearly still exhausted from the operation. Kara pressed the nurses' button and a young man rushed in.

“Can I get another pillow?” Lena croaked from the bed, waving her hand in the air. The veins on the back on Lena’s hand were prominent and easy to see, and it hurt Kara to see Lena so unlike herself. 

“Also, when can she be discharged?” Kara piped in, perfectly fitting the role of the stereotypical overprotective girlfriend. 

“Tomorrow we can give you two the papers.” The nurse forced a smile, and Kara could tell that he was annoyed underneath. 

“Kara, I can’t sit here anymore. Can you turn on the shower for me?” Lena’s eyes followed Kara but they looked duller— less green and piercing than before. 

Kara shuffled into the hospital bathroom, the smell of cleaning products was overwhelming and Kara gagged at the smell. Kara twisted the shower handle on and laid out one towel and a fresh hospital gown. 

“Lee! Shower’s ready!” Kara walked over to Lena’s bedside so she could lean on Kara’s shoulder on the way to the bathroom. 

“Thank you puppy.” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek before stripping out of the hospital gown and hopping into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! There will be some twists and turns coming up in future chapters ;) 
> 
> \- D

The smell of shampoo in the hospital wasn’t comforting at all. Lena thought it smelled like Jake after he smoked. It reminded her of life in the trailer park— something she was desperately trying to forget. Lena did her best to ignore the scar left over from her surgery but it was impossible not to notice. The flesh was an angry red and it zig-zagged across her stomach. How would Kara ever love her now? Lena reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was silent at first but quickly devolved into a sobbing mess. Kara rushed into the bathroom, she was astounded to see Lena sitting on the floor of the shower. Kara climbed into the shower— with all her clothes still on— and joined Lena on the floor of the shower. 

“Kara, you’re going to ruin your clothes.” Lena sniffled but Kara wiped her tears anyway. 

“I don’t care, what’s wrong?” Kara pressed her even though the water had started splashing and fogging up her glasses, blocking her vision.

“The scar from the surgery... it’s so ugly Kara.” Lena pulled her legs into her chest so Kara couldn’t see. 

“Let me see? And I’m sure it isn’t, you’re amazing.” Kara tilted up her chin so Lena would look her in the eyes. 

Lena uncovered her stomach to Kara, and scar looked even worse to her now that Kara was staring at it. 

“You look beautiful,” Kara whispered into her ear before placing a couple of light kisses on the scar. 

“Thank you.” Lena looked away, still self-conscious.

“Okay, I’m going to find a towel for myself, are you almost done?”

“Yeah.” 

Kara walked around the hallways of the hospital in search of a towel when she was stopped by Addison in the hallway. 

“How is she?” Addison asked, much too close for Kara’s liking. 

“She’s good, I just was looking for a towel.” Kara forced a smile, unable to look Addison in the eye. 

“I got you covered, go keep her company.” Addison placed on hand on Kara’s back softly before turning away. 

Kara stood in the doorway of Lena’s room and took a deep breath. Before Lena Luthor was her girlfriend, she was Kara’s best friend. It was Kara’s job know everything there is to know about the dark-haired woman— not just because she craved Lena’s praise but because she truly loved her. Kara was snapped out of her reminiscence by Lena cocking her eyebrow at her. 

“Lost in thought darling?” Lena smiled as Kara crinkled her nose 

“I guess so,” Kara said sheepishly, sitting down in the chair next to Lena’s bed. 

“About?” Lena bit her lip, teasing Kara slightly— she knows how easily Kara gets embarrassed. 

“About us. You know the classic, first, we were best friends, now we’re girlfriends thing.” Kara’s eyes lit up as she slumped further into the chair. 

“The classic thing is now with lesbians?” Lena questioned which made both her and Kara crack up. 

Lena began to cough so hard that Kara had to reach over and put an oxygen mask on her. Lena’s eyes were filled with terror and weakness and when she looked at Kara, her blue eyes showed the same. 

“It’s going to be okay, we can leave soon.” Kara stroked the back of Lena’s hand, ignoring the fact that her veins still looked unhealthy. 

Lena began to claw at the oxygen mask but Kara stopped her gently. 

“Hey, let’s not do that, okay?” Kara kisses her forehead lightly and despite her obscured view of Lena’s face, they still shared a look of mutual love. 

The nurse came in to adjust Lena’s IV before pulling Kara out of the room to talk to her. Lena tried to insist that anything said to Kara can be said to her but they wouldn’t listen. Lena shut her eyes briefly, not expecting to fall asleep. She drifted in and out of consciousness, her half-asleep state inducing dreams about the trailer and Jake and even one dream about Kara. Lena finally woke up surrounded by a room all too familiar— Kara’s guest bedroom. There was a strange weight pressing over Lena’s abdomen and it took her a minute to realize it was Kara’s arms. Kara was wrapped around Lena, her head resting on Lena’s shoulders and Lena felt safe for the first time since she returned to National City. Lena rolled over so she and Kara were face-to-face. God, Kara was adorable when she was asleep. 

“Ugh, Lena! You woke me up.” Kara groaned but still placed a sloppy kiss on Lena’s lips. 

“Sorry baby. I haven’t slept much.” Lena pressed herself further into Kara, memorizing all of Kara’s warmth and scent.

“How come?” Kara pouted and wrapped her arms around Lena tighter. 

“I’m afraid the baby started kicking.” Lena ran her hand over her stomach, the bump wasn’t even very noticeable yet. 

Kara was silent. There was nothing she could say to Lena to comfort her. She hadn’t said whether or not she wanted to keep the baby or put it up for adoption— Kara didn’t want to imply what she wanted considering she could never imagine being pregnant with an abusive ex-boyfriend’s child. This wasn’t her decision to make.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand, urging her to say something because of course, Lena knew that Kara is waiting to speak. 

“I’m going to support you no matter what happens, Lee.” 

“Thank you. I guess I should tell you that I decided what I’m going to do about the baby. I knew the minute I found out. Kara, I’m keeping the baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I accidentally deleted the chapter then rewrote it very similar to another chapter without knowing. This chapter is short but sweet :)
> 
> \- D

Lena didn’t hear Kara’s response because moments later she was leaning over the toilet bowl after half vomiting onto herself and half into the toilet.

“Don’t look at me.” Lena wiped her mouth, the taste of vomit still sour. 

“Why not beautiful?” 

“Because I have strands of vomit coming out of my mouth.” Lena rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. 

Before Lena had even finished cleaning herself up, Kara was placing a kiss on her lips. It was slow at first but Kara picked up her pace, pressing her lips harder against Lena’s, craving her taste. Lena slipped her tongue inside Kara’s mouth and pulled away, biting the bottom of Kara’s lip. 

“Are you alright Lee?” The crease in Kara’s forehead showed concern. 

“Yeah just frustrated, next thing I know the little rascal will be crawling.” 

A sparkle lit in Kara’s eyes before she spoke, “We both know how much you’re going to love being a mother.” 

“So will you Kara.” Lena winked and left the bathroom to make the two of them coffee. 

Kara knew she had heard Lena correctly but was still taken aback. Kara followed Lena into the kitchen and took her coffee with a smile on her face. Lena gave Kara’s  
cheek a quick kiss before leaving for Catco.

The office was bustling with lots of people and it took around six minutes before Kara even reached her desk. Nia ran over to her desk and gave her a huge hug before rambling about her recent article she had been working on. 

“Nia, Nia! Calm down, talk slower. I cant understand you.” Kara laughed and made space on her desk so Nia could sit down. 

“An article on Lena Luthor’s disappearance from L Corp.” Nia beamed widely, definitely proud of herself. 

“I’m sure it will get lots of reads.” Kara cringed but refused to say more on the topic— Nia was her friend, after all. 

“Are you okay Kara?” Nia frowned. 

“Yeah just a bit spacey today.” Kara pushes up her glasses. 

Nia took that as her cue to leave and go back to her own desk across the room. Kara huffed loudly and put her head down on her desk, debating whether or not to text Lena. 

Are you okay sweetheart? Just checking in.

Kara pressed send and opened her laptop, trying to get some work done on her most recent article. The open paragraph and blinking cursor stared at Kara, daring her to make the next move. Kara’s eyelids felt heavy and the sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of the sleepy state.

“Hey Kara, it’s Alex.”

“What’s up? I’m kind of busy at the moment,” Kara pretended to type on her laptop but in reality she was too tired to deal with her older sister. 

“Can you and Lena watch Ruby tonight? I promised Sammy a date.” Kara could hear the cringe in Alex’s voice, scared Kara might say no. 

“Yeah of course! Drop her off whenever, Lena is home.” Kara said flatly and hung up the phone. 

Lena wouldn’t say she was shocked when Alex and Sam dropped off Ruby— just highly unprepared. Alex told Lena that Kara texted saying she’d be home in twenty minutes which was a huge relief for Lena. 

Kara came home a little bit later than they had planned but Lena was relieved to see her beautiful face. 

“Good thing you’re home! I was about to run out to get Chinese— potstickers!” Lena exclaimed pulling away from Kara’s hug. 

When Lena got back Kara and Ruby took no time digging into the food. 

“Thank you Kara!” Ruby said with her mouth full. 

“Of course Ruby.” Kara smiled at her and made herself a plate. 

Lena dug in, not knowing how much her pregnant self was craving Chinese food. Kara held her hand under the table, Kara could sense that Lena had a hard day today and just needed a calm night-in to pull herself together.

An hour later, Sam showed up to pick up Ruby and no matter how much Lena loved the little one, she was exhausted and ready for bed. Lena said goodbye to Sam and Ruby, then followed Kara into their bedroom. 

“You tired my love?” Kara stripped out of her sundress and threw on boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. 

Lena was so tired all she could do was nod and curl into Kara, letting her be the big spoon. Kara placed fingers in Lena’s hair, trying to tell her to relax. Lena finally got the message and relaxed in Kara’s arms, as Kara placed kisses all over Lena until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I updated cause I’m basically working at two fics at once 😬
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> \- D

“Guess who’s going back to L Corp today.” Lena beamed widely and handed Kara a hot cup of coffee.   
  
“I am so proud of you baby! You’ve come so far since you came back to National City.” Kara pushed up her glasses and wrapped her arms around Lena from behind, placing a kiss on her temple.   
  
“Thank you. Although, I’m not sure what to wear. I don’t have many options but I also don’t want to be re-branded as trailer park Luthor.” Lena snorted as if her past was funny.   
  
“Wear the three-piece green suit, it brings out your eyes darling.” Kara winked and finished the rest of her coffee.

“Okay, okay. Don’t feed my ego any more, you know how I get.” Lena bit her lip before Kara headed out the door with one last wave.

Lena found the three-piece suit laying on the bed in the guest room. She almost rolled her eyes, the outfit was crease free which meant that Kara had ironed it for her. Lena had officially decided she was dating the most adorable woman ever. The dark brunette haired woman slipped on the suit and felt as if it was too small for her. Lena examined herself in the mirror, she used to be sickly thin, model type looking but now she had seemed to gain weight. Lena didn’t know if it was related to the operation or pregnancy, probably both. Lena checked her phone one last time for messages from Kara before locking the door behind her.

Lena climbed into the black-tinted SUV and turned the keys in the ignition. The drive to L Corp was short but it felt like an eternity because of the baby kicking.   
  
“Do you mind, you little monster!” Lena growled and rubbed her stomach, trying to soothe the baby.

Lena pulled up to her reserved parking spot in front of L Corp’s glistening building. Lena climbed out of the car and steadied herself on the side view mirrors before pushing through the glass doors. The minute Lena’s heels echoed through the hallway, Jess had rushed to her side. The eager assistant had begun peppering her with questions about where she was and how happy she was that Lena was back.

“Thank you Jess, I’ll buzz you if I need anything!” Lena smiled and shut the door to her office.

Lena walked over to the window that was the same length as her entire office. Lena pressed her pale hand against the glass— it would leave fingerprints— and admired the view. Lena sat down in the familiar white leather chair and put her feet up on the desk and reclined. Lena was swamped with paperwork and she had a splitting headache. The shorter woman pulled out her phone and texted Kara that she made it to L Corp. Kara responded with her usually smiley face, things were going back to normal, Lena thought.

  
Kara pressed send on her message and put her phone down.

“Sorry Nia, I know we’re out to lunch... it was just Lena.” Kara sputtered, trying to defend her actions.

“Hey, Kara. You don’t need to defend yourself, you have a pregnant girlfriend! That must be hard... but, but exciting!” Nia smiled and laid a hand on Kara’s arm.

“Yeah it is exciting!” Kara laughed and took a sip of water, she was lucky to be close friends with Nia.

The two of them split the check and walked back to Catco together. Nia rambled about an article she was writing but to be honest Kara was only half listening. Kara was tuned out, thinking about Jake. Late last night, Jake had called Lena’s phone and Kara knew it was wrong but she had deleted the call from Lena’s phone. The last thing Lena needed right now was to be reminded of Jake, she had worked so hard to get back to L Corp and Kara didn’t want her to lose herself in that bastard all over again. However, Kara had a guilty conscience that wouldn’t rest, so she did what any supportive girlfriend would— she called Lena.

“Hello? Kara, are you okay?” Lena’s voice was deep and soothing. It would be okay, Kara reassured herself.

“I did something last night and I should’ve told you but I couldn’t do it, so I’m telling you now.” Kara stuttered, she waited for praise from Lena, for the Luthor to say ‘okay’ or ‘go ahead’.

“Am I going to be mad Kara Danvers?” Lena scolded but there was a playfulness in her voice.

“I hope not.” Kara gulped and recomposed herself. “Last night, you were asleep and Jake called. I declined it and deleted it from your phones history. I am so sorry Lee.” Kara could feel her lower lip trembling and the sadness seeped in her voice.

“Oh, Kara... I’m not mad at all. I’ll deal with him, okay? Me and you are going to be just fine. Thank you for telling me baby.” Kara blushed so loudly that Lena could probably feel it through the other end of the phone.

“See you tonight!” Kara said and hung up, glad that it went better than expected.

  
Lena clambered out of the taxi cab and immediately her stomach clenched. The trailer park looked exactly the same— if not worse— than she had remembered. Lena knocked on the door to Jake’s trailer hard and it was opened up to a cloud of smoke.

“Baby girl! I didn’t think you’d come back, come inside! I have the best batch of crystal ever.” Jake winked and tugged at Lena’s arm.

“Firstly, I am not back. I came to tell you to stop contacting me. And two, I don’t do hard drugs, you know that.” Lena rolled her eyes and took a step back, almost falling out of the trailer.

“How about some bud then, princess? I have extra... for one kiss.” Jake smirked and puckered his lips.

“I’m not kissing you asshole, it’s over Jake.” Lena snarled but didn’t protest when he shoved a joint into her hand.

“One joint with me, and I’ll let you go.” Jake argued and sadly, Lena accepted his deal.

“I should’ve never come here in the first place but yes fine, one joint.” Lena sighed and stepped outside the trailer.

Lena inhaled deeply, she already regretted her decision by the time the coughing fit started. A couple of hits later Lena could feel her eyes getting heavy and her mouth full of cotton. Her head felt light and the tunnel vision was highly affecting her. The raven-black haired woman would not stop giggling at Jake and minutes later, the joint was finished.

“Okay buddy, your fun is over. Goodbye Jake. Don’t try anything.” Lena tried to furrow her brows but she couldn’t remember how.

Lena swayed over to cab and climbed in slowly. She began rambling to the driver— who couldn’t care less— about her wonderful girlfriend and how she was pregnant. The driver just told her to shut up and handed her a bottle of water before pulling up to Kara’s apartment. Lena threw money at him, not checking if it was the right amount and climbed the stairs (on all fours) to their front door. It was only when she saw the small crease in Kara’s forehead that Lena realized what she had just done. 


End file.
